Then Came Lizzie
by RosalindB
Summary: Chet writes in his journal. Companion piece to Blue Card and Runaway Mom. No spoiler but please go with the flow.


This story is written for pleasure and not intended to infringe on any copyrights. The story is fictional, a work of the writer's (somewhat vivid) imagination. The characters and incidents are not based on any actual person or experiences.

**Then Came Lizzie**

by Rosalind B

_June 17,19-_

_Dear Roxy,_

_Today's our wedding anniversary. It feels like yesterday we ran up the steps of City Hall. You in your lavender suit, with that too cute pillbox hat. It sat atop your finely braided hair. I still can't figure out how you got it to stay on. The county clerk said he'd never seen a happier couple. The guys piled up out front in their dress blues, cheering, slapping my back. Hank had a fit when he found out. Latrine duty for two weeks._

_I didn't care. It wasn't just that little blue card anymore. You made me the happiest guy in the world. You made me a better man. Yeah that's cliche, but it's true. Who else would teach me that it's okay to want more for myself? No one else recognized my need for an easel and paint. No one else made me want to give up that morbid barbed wire collection._

_Then came Lizzie. Oh, excuse me, Elizabeth Madeline Kelly. She was a ball of fire since the moment she was born. She has your hair as well as your middle name. Every time I have to comb it, I am more convinced. But don't worry, Lizzie will never have chemicals put on that precious scalp. Ever since you showed me the jar of relaxer, there was no need to convince me further. Any chemical that can damage a lung should never be on someone's head._

_By the way, Lizzie has figured out how to make a water balloon. She already caught her Uncle Johnny at the barbecue last week. She knows a pigeon when she sees one. _

_And Lizzie likes to cook with me. She climbs up on the chair, and reaches for whatever bowl is in front of me. "I wanna 'cramble eggs too Daddy." "Les make Bench toast Daddy!" One day she'll get "French toast" out I promise. Taking that desk job to be able to be with her is the best decision I ever made. I'm just sorry for the reason I had to make that decision._

_I'm sorry you won't be here to cook with her. It should be you-the real cook. Not me the bumbling husband._

_I'm sorry you won't see her graduate high school, college, get her PhD. And she will I promise._

_I'm sorry I will have to walk her down the aisle without you. We always talked about how we wanted to walk her together._

Chet set down the pen, took a few deep breaths to keep the tears at bay.

_The miserable disgusting bastard that hit you went to trial last week. He had no defense. Failed the sobriety test, and the blood alcohol test. Had enough booze in the back seat to open a bar. Not to mention the pot in his pocket. _

_The judge asked if I wanted to read a statement at the sentencing. I said,_

"_As a firefighter, I've seen accidents that would make one's skin crawl. Parents wailing over a child, husbands grieving their wives, and wives their husbands. I've seen bones broken, people bleed to death. I've seen enough to drive a person insane if they're not careful. This miserable sonofabitch took away the one person that kept me from losing my mind. He throws himself on the mercy of the court, please make that throw a waste of his time."_

_He got 7 years. We didn't. But as the therapist said, (stop laughing up there yes I'm seeing a shrink) at least it wasn't a slap on the wrist. And I need to keep myself together for Lizzie._

_The guys have as you would say, "circled us with love". Marco and Lisa take Lizzie out so I can see the therapist. Johnny and Roy bring Peter(yes the adoption went through-you missed that too.). Hank comes around too when we barbecue. He takes Lizzie to museums and stuff. She loves the art museum, likes to play with Wayne's camera. I think she's gonna be a photographer. Cassie helps me with her hair._

_Mike-Mike doesn't come around much. I think he feels guilty he couldn't save you that day. He was doing overtime at Eight's when the call came in. He was a wreck at the funeral. I've tried to talk to him. I've told him it wasn't his fault, don't blame him at all, and Lizzie misses him. Heck I miss him. _

_Lizzie's home. I hear her and Lisa coming through the door. Gotta dry these tears and take care of my girl._

_Hi, honeybun. I'm back. You'll never guess what Lizzie did. Lisa took her grocery shopping. At the checkout she asked Lizzie to pick out a "treat for Daddy". Guess what Lizzie picked up? A cinnamon bun. If that's not a sign you're watching over us-_

"Daddy!"

Chet looked up from the journal.

"Sweetie you're supposed to be in bed now."

Lizzie pointed to the living room.

"Daddy!"

Chet furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong Lizzie? What are you looking at?" He climbed out of bed to see what Lizzie was so afraid of. He walked into the living room and froze.

"Daddy. It's Momma! Look! She on the couch."

Before them sat Roxanne. An apparition. They could see through her, but it was her. Chet walked toward her. There was no voice, but Roxy smiled and held out her hand. He rushed toward her, desperate to touch her. His foot hit the coffee table...

_**THUD **_

"Chet! Dumpling! Are you okay?"

Roxanne rolled to Chet's side of the bed. She leaned over and shook Chet's shoulder.

"Dumpling, wake up!"

Chet opened his eyes, blinked a few times, unsure if he was truly awake or if Roxy was still an apparition. He reached out and touched her cheek. It was solid.

"You're alive?"

"Yeees. I'm alive. Great spirits! What a nightmare you must've had." She pulled him back into bed.

"Stay still, you cut your forehead. I'm going to get a bandage. It's not big, but you should check on it in the morning." Chet didn't speak, still unsure what was real and what wasn't.

Roxy returned with a bandage and ointment. She gently cleaned the cut and placed the bandage on. Then she wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his cheek.

"Where's Lizzie?" Chet asked.

"Who?"

"Lizzie, our daughter."

Roxy leaned back. "Dumplin' we don't have any children. Just a cat. Well for now anyway."

Chet finally exhaled. He pulled Roxy back to him. She felt a tear slide down his cheek to hers.

"Tell me about that dream," she said. After hearing the details Roxy hugged Chet even tighter.

"I do have something to confess," Roxy said.

"What is it?"Chet kissed the top of her head.

"I'm a month late."

END


End file.
